Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, content items can include postings from members of a social network. The postings may include text and media content items, such as images, videos, and audio. The postings may be published to the social network for consumption by others.
Under conventional approaches, a user may navigate to or be presented with various content items in a social network. The content items can come from pages associated with members of the social network. In some instances, such pages may correspond to businesses or other such entities and users of the social network can navigate to the pages to learn more about the business.